bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Shuriken Gattaizord
Shuriken Gattaizord is the main zord of the Nippon Rangers. It is made up of five OtomoNippon lit. "Companion Ninjas", derived from "Companion". The rangers utilize this Megazord against Giant Yokai in Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion. Overview Shuriken Gattaizord is formed when Kamikaze Aka spins her OtomoNippon Shuriken in the Ninja Ichibantou and the Shuriken Combination is announced. During so, Shinobizord assists the other OtomoNippon in their transformation into a giant exosuit/throne, where it sits in place and a giant OtomoNippon Shuriken: Red is then placed on its head and a mask covers its face, forming Shuriken Gattaizord. Shuriken Gattaizord's main arsenal are the the Drago Sword and the Drago Shield. Shuriken Gattaizord's finisher attack is Shurikenjin: Splendid Slash, where the Drago Sword charges with an energy and slashes the opponent. History The Companion Ninjas were first created as Nippon Shuriken by Sensual Jane after knowing that her adult stars would face giant Youkai or other gigantic enemies. He also require helps from various alien races, using alien technology (mainly UFOzord as it's design basis) in the OtomoNippon creations, as well as using their likeness into it Gattaizords Shinobizord Shinobizord is Kamikaze Aka's personal OtomoNippon, taking the appearance of a humanoid mecha. When piloting Shinobizord, Kamikaze Aka positioned himself on the left shoulder. This OtomoNippon's special ability is to create hidden traps or passages, making it a giant ninja. It is also fleet-footed, allowing it to run at great speeds, as well as run up building sides and being agile enough to leap-frog over enemies. For offense, it mainly uses speed to get in close for melee attacks. Shinobizord can as well uses an invisibility cloth to cover his appearances. Shinobizord forms the main part of the Shuriken Gattaizord formation, becoming the main controlling unit. Shinobizord can temporarily separate from the formation to outsmart the opponent. When other mechas take over its position of Shuriken Gattaizord's controller and chest piece, Shinobizord can become either the resulting formation's left hand or right hand. Wanzord Wanzord is Aikoku Kuro's Ninja dog-themed OtomoNippon. Aikoku Kuro positioned herself at the dog's back. By itself, it can used the Kunai that hold onto its mouth to attack the opponent. Wanzord usually rides on Byunzord's back portion, as it also hides there. During the Shuriken Gattaizord formation, Wanzord docks itself to the left leg that Byunzord formed. Wanzord's name contains "wan" (ワン?), the Japanese onomatopoeia of a dog's bark. Dragozord Dragozord is Harakiri Ao's European dragon-themed OtomoNippon. When piloting Dragozord, Harakiri Ao usually positioned herself at Dragozord's upper torso. By itself, it can fly with its wings and emit hot flames from its mouth. During the main Shuriken Gattaizord formation, Dragozord becomes the left hand of Shuriken Gattaizord, with its tail being used as the Drago Sword and his wings combining into the Drago Shield. During the Shuriken Dragozord formation, Dragozord become the chest piece, with the tail and wings being placed on the formation's back to give the combination its flight capabilities. Dumpzord Dumpzord is Tempura Ki's personal dump truck-themed OtomoNippon. Tempura Ki usually positioned herself at the front of the truck somewhere above where the cabin is. By itself, it can toss explosive makibishi at its opponent via two small sub-arms. It can also store large rocks on its back to throw it onto the opponent. When forming Shuriken Gattaizord or Shuriken Dragozord, Dumpzord becomes the torso and right arm. When an auxiliary mecha take Shinobimaru's place in other Shurikenjin formations, the Dumpzord arm will be swapped with Shinobizord, with said right arm being stored on the back. Byunzord Byunzord is Geisha Momo's magnetic levitation train-themed OtomoNippon. Geisha Momo positioned herself at the top of the cockpit. By itself, it can launch giant shurikens shaped like her visor at the enemy, as well as having the ability to travel upside down. It also carried along Aikoku Kuro's Wanzord. As Shurikenjin, Byunzord forms the legs. Byunmaru's name contains "Byun" (ビュン?), the Japanese onomatopoeia of "going fast". Alternate Combinations Shuriken Dragozord Shuriken Dragozord is the alternate form of Shuriken Gattaizord formed when Dragozord switches place with Shinobizord. Much like Shuriken Gattaizord, once the Shuriken Combination this time by Harakiri Ao spinning her OtomoNin Shuriken in the Ninja Ichibantou, Shinobizord switches places with Dragozord, where Shinobizord becomes the left hand and Dragomaru sits in the exosuit and a giant OtomoNippon Shuriken: Blue is placed on its head, creating a larger dragon head and forming Shuriken Dragozord. Shuriken Dragozord can participate itself in an aerial combat against aerial-themed opponents and can release fire from its mouth. It can also use its razor-sharp wings to slice at an opponent, as well as using its tail to attack. Shuriken Dragozord's finisher attack is Dragon Burst, where it fires a stream of energy, aiming it at the ground then lifts up to carve a path of destruction to the unfortunate Youkai standing in the attack's war path. Shuriken Paonzord Shuriken Paonzord is the alternate form of Shuriken Gattaizord Gatti formed when Paonzord takes over Shinobimaru's place in the cockpit while Shinobimaru becomes the right hand and the giant OtomoNippon Shuriken - Paon replaces the Shinobizord one as the head. This is performed when Kamikaze Aka spins his OtomoNipon Shuriken - Paon in the Ninja Ichibantou and the Shuriken Paon Combination is announced. As elephants are renowned for their strength, Shuriken Paonzord specializes in power-type attacks. Shuriken Paonzord is armed with twin Paon Axes formed by Paonmaru's rear feet (machine gun cannons in its Humanoid Form) to hack at the giant Youkai, while the Paon Jet used in the Normal OtomoNippon form can be used to fire a high preassure air jet to damage opponents. Shuriken Paonzord's finisher is Shuriken Gattazord: Paon Boomerang. In this finisher, the Nippon Rangers inside Shuriken Paonzord's cockpit performs a double slash with their Shinobi Katana Ninja Ichibantous, allowing ShurikenPaonzord to throw its twin Paon Axes at the giant Youkai, creating a X-slash before returning to the hands of Shurikenjin Paonzord like boomerangs. Shuriken UFOzord Shuriken UFOzord is an alternate form of Shuriken Gattaizord formed when UFOzord takes over Shinobizord's place with the OtomoNippon placed into the formation's right hand, while the giant OtomoNippon Shuriken: UFO is placed on the head in place of the Shinobizord one. This is performed when AkaNinger spins his OtomoNin Shuriken: UFO in the Ninja Ichibantou and the "Shuriken UFO Combination" is announced. This form, which adapts UFOzord's speed and mobility abilities, grants Shuriken Gattizord a massive flight boost coupled with the ability to chase down and battle giant-sized Youkai that are capable of extra-atmospheric or even zero-gravity combat, patching up Shuriken Dragozord's limitation of flying only within the Earth's upper atmosphere. Shuriken UFOzord is armed with the UFOzord Launcher , which can used as a short trident during normal combat to injure the enlarged Youkai before launching the finisher.the UFOzord Launcher can be used as a normal gun Its finisher attack is Shuriken Gattizord: UFO Big Bang. In this finisher, the Ninningers inside Shuriken Gattizord UFO's cockpit performs a tapping-hit move with their Shinobi Katana Ninja Ichibantous, allowing Shuriken UFOZord to charge up its UFOzord Launcher and fire three guided Nin Shuriken which strikes the target in all directions to defeat the Giant Youkai, forming the Nippon Rangers' insignia in the process. Shuriken Surferzord Shuriken Surferzord is an alternate form of Shuriken formed when Surferzord takes over Shinobizord's place with the OtomoNin placed into the formation's right hand, while the giant OtomoNipon Shuriken: Surfer is placed on the head in place of the Shinobimaru one. This is performed when Kamikaze Aka spins her OtomoNipon Shuriken: Surfer in the Ninja Ichibantou and the "Shuriken Surfer Combination" In this formation, Shuriken Gattaizord retains the Drago Sword as a side weapon while given a surf board that Surferzord rides. The mecha is capable of manipulating tidal waves to increase its advantage in surfing on the ocean. The surfboard is also capable of acting as a skateboard when battling on land. Its finisher attack is Shuriken Gattaizord: Surfer Surfing Slash, where Shuriken Surferzord surfs into the enemy and slashing it with Drago Sword. Shuriken Dinozord Shuriken Dinozord is an alternate form of Shuriken Gattaizord formed when Dinomaru takes over Shinobizord's place with the OtomoNippon placed into the formation's right hand, while the giant OtomoNippon Shuriken: Dino is placed on the head in place of the Shinobizord one. This is performed when Kamikaze Aka spins his OtomoNippon Shuriken: Dino in the Ninja Ichibantou and the "Shuriken Dino Combination" is announced. Shuriken Paon-UFO-Surferzord Shuriken Paon-UFO-Surferzord is an alternate form of Shuriken Gattizord formed when it is armed with one of Paonzord’s Paon Axes and the UFOzord's Launcher , while riding on Surferzord’s surfboard. See Also *Shuriken Gattai Shurikenjin - Super Sentai counterpart in Ninninger. *Ninja Steel Megazord - Power Rangers counterpart in Ninja Steel. Category:Academic Dynasty Series Category:Zords Category:Five-Piece Megazords Category:Megazord Category:Red Ranger Zords Category:Black Ranger Zords Category:Blue Ranger Zords Category:Yellow Ranger Zords Category:Pink Ranger Zords